therealhogwarts45rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Quintus Selwyn
"If money can't buy happiness, I suppose I'll have to rent it." Quintus Archimedes Interitus Selwyn '''is a pureblood wizard and the son of Archimedes and Lorlelai Selwyn and twin brother to '''Astraea Selwyn. The son of a Death Eater, Quintus was raised to believe strongly in the importance of blood purity. Quintus is arrogant, petty and vindictive with a flair for cruelness. In 2017, Quintus and his sister started their education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ambitious and power-hungry to a fault, Quintus has a keen mind for manipulation. Biography Early Life (2006-2017) Quintus and his twin sister Astraea were born the children of Archimedes and Lorelei Selwyn. Archimedes was the third son of Interitus Selwyn, a very high ranking Death Eater who worked directly for Lord Voldemort. His father and both elder brothers both died during the Second Wizarding War, giving the Selwyns a grudge against several families involved in the Order of the Phoenix. Archimedes, who was not involved in the Death Eater movement on the surface, escaped persecution as he ascended to become the new head of this ancient, pureblood family. Archimedes instilled his values and dogma to both of his children. He also passed on his anger and desire for revenge against those who wronged their family (especially Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Kingsley Shacklebolt). Like many children raised in wizarding high society, Quintus and his sister were taught about proper etiquette and protocol. Quintus attended duels, learned horseback and broom riding, art, music and their family history. Quintus always had a love of snakes and serpents. He had two large snakes as pets since early childhood, named Mephistopheles and Demetrius. He would watch them for hours, in awe of them both. He and his sister received their Hogwarts letter on their eleventh birthday. During their trip to purchase school supplies, Quintus met another young wizard in Flourish & Blott's named Cary Nordegraf. Cary seemed like a dumb puppy and he was dressed like a muggle. Quintus told him not to touch him for that reason and Cary seemed to take offense to that. For telling the truth. How sensitive can someone be? Notable Accomplishments First Year (2017-2018) * Started his education at Hogwarts, where he was sorted into Slytherin, like his sister. * Quickly asserted his dominance as the "alpha male" of Slytherin by besting Lucien and Dodderidge both in a duel. He made many threats against Merriwether Fitz, who just laughed at him. Quintus decided Fitz needed to pay for that one day. * During the second week of Flying lessons, Quintus was giving Albus Potter a hard time when his cousin Rose completely overreacted and tried to stun him. This started a duel, with Quintus and Astraea against Rose, Cary and eventually their friend Riley. Quintus got hit with the Sardine Hex before Professor Longbottom broke up the fight. Quintus, Astraea and Albus were put into detention with Professor Denuit. * Just kind of generally bullied Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy, beating them up and/or cursing them on more than one occasion. * During the Ice Skating party, he joined Astraea, Dodderidge, Wanda and Lucien in jinxing the ice skates of Rose, Cary Nordegraf and Riley Pilgrim in order to send them crashing to the ice. Their satisfaction was short-lived, however, as James Potter, Louis Weasley and Oz Uhmlander joined Cary and Riley in pranking Astraea and her brother in what they called "Operation: Bad Day". * At a flying class a couple weeks later, he was involved in jinxing Rose's broom to buck her off. Second Year (2018-2019) * Lured Rose into an ambush with Astraea and the two teamed up to stun her and hex her hair off, before taking her wand away. Later, Cary and Riley would confront them, leading to another duel. Quintus put up a good fight but was nearly beaten by Riley before Professor Mount broke up the fight. Albus later punched Quintus in the face before taking Rose's wand back. * Served detention with Professor Denuit as a result of the above incident, where she and her brother were essentially threatened not to engage Rose like that again. "You're Slytherins, for god's sake. Act like it". Third Year (2019-2020) * Tried out for the Slytherin Quidditch team. He made the team, as the Seeker. * Cornered and beat the shit out of Duncan Foster for saying something rude about his sister. Threatened to "sic Dodderidge on him" if he did it again. * Acted like a school-wide bully throughout the year. Fourth Year (2020-2021) * Made the Slytherin Quidditch Team again, once more serving as Slytherin's Seeker. * Attended Professor Denuit's Scholarship Dinner, bringing Hester Armisen along as his guest. * Sometime between Halloween and the second week of November, he interviewed someone from the Daily Prophet about Headmaster Burke. * Attended the Yule Ball with Hester. * Attended the Evaristo campaign victory party with his family. Physical Appearance Quintus is what most would consider classically handsome, with a square jaw, well-built physique, piercing blue eyes and blonde hair. He's tall and broad, intimidating and physically imposing without being a muscle-bound goon. He dresses in the finest, classiest clothes, tending to skew more toward button-down shirts and slacks, even when dressing casually. Personality and Traits Quintus is a typical alpha dog and bully; arrogant, vain and cruel. He knows he's better than you and better than everyone else, save for his sister and acts like he's the born King of Hogwarts. Quintus is tough and charming when he wants to be. He's a smooth-talker and usually able to get what he wants with little effort. When he gets mad, however, he tends to trip up but he's incredibly cruel to those who anger him. He isn't afraid to attack what he knows are weak spots in your self-esteem or to...you know, like, legitimately attack you. Magical Abilities and Skills Quintus is a relatively skilled wizard, if not the most subtle one out there. * Curses: Quintus knows a wide variety of curses and is an adept duelist. * Flying: An excellent flier, Quintus is confident and aggressive in the air and is an incredibly talented Seeker. Major Relationships Family Quintus is extremely proud and loyal to his family and considers himself more than capable of leading the family after his father's death. Astraea Selwyn His twin sister, Astraea is as much a part of him as he is a part of her. They have a special connection that seems to transcend even blood and there is nobody in the world Quintus loves and cares for more than his sister. He is extremely protective of her and violent toward anybody who insults her. Rose Granger-Weasley This embarrassment to magic is an annoyance beyond anything he's ever experienced. She's humiliated him and her sister, she's beaten him on the Quidditch Pitch three times now and she excels in every single class. He's never hated anything or anyone as much as he hates her and he's just waiting for the opportunity to humiliate and destroy her the way she's humiliated his family. It's just a matter of waiting. Trivia * Favorite color is black. * Has been to Fiji, the Bahamas, America, France, Italy, the Netherlands, Switzerland and Belgium. * A talented singer, pianist, violinist and painter. * Has always been interested in the teachings of Gellert Grindewald. * A skilled archer. Once killed a deer with a bow and arrow on a hunting trip. Category:Males Category:Slytherin House Category:Pureblood Category:Selwyn Family Category:Characters Category:Class of 2024